The Loud House: Louds of Love
WARNING: DO NOT EDIT! This story is based of a picture by tanasweet123 STORY: (It starts with Lincoln decorating the living room in a Valentine's Day-like fashion, he painted the walls pink, hung up paper hearts, baked a cake and cookies, and made them presents) LINCOLN: You're probably wondering why I'm decorating the living room like this. Well, My sisters have been doing many nice things for me lately. (Cuts to a flashback montage of Lincoln's sisters doing nice things for him.) LINCOLN: So, I've decided to make a Thank You party to sow how much they mean to me, I sent them to the mall so I'll have more time to set up the place. Now, excuse me for a little while I deck up the room. (20 MINUTES LATER...) LINCOLN: There, all set. Now, I will call the sisters to come to the house. (AFTER CALLING HIS SISTERS...) LORI: Wow, Lincoln! You really did this all for us!? LINCOLN: Yep! It's to thank you for being kind to me! LANA AND LOLA: Nice job with the cookies, Linky! LUCY: If I had a heart, it would be swelling right now (smiles) LUAN: Lincoln, you did a nice job with this "love" of cake! HAHAHAHAHA! Get it? LINCOLN: I'm glad you like it! (They all shared a group hug, they hugged so much Lincoln noticed something fearing.) LINCOLN: (gasps in shock) LENI: What's wrong, Lincoln? Everything is totes fine! LINCOLN: Pink! LISA: What!? (Pulls out a mirror seeing her skin has turned pink and she's filling up with pure love.) (The other girls do the same thing Lisa did and see they're puffing up with love too.) LYNN: (pink and swelling like the rest of the girls) Lincoln's group hug is inflating us with love! (Then gurgling was heard from their bellies.) GIRLS: (scared) LINCOLN!? (Lincoln did nothing but ran upstairs to his room while shedding a pair of tears.) LORI: Lincoln, Come back! (The sisters tried to run upsairs, but their swelling bodies made it harder and harder to move.) (The sisters' swelling bodies started to round out and their clothes weren't tearing a bit. Eventually the 10 stopped swelling and were XS1 Goliath sized human love balls.) LISA: Welp, now we can't move! (They hear crying in Lincoln's room.) LANA: Guys, I think he needs us! LUNA: No dudettes, he needs ME! (The sisters waddled over to Lincoln's room, Lola knocked on the door.) LINCOLN: Who is it? LUAN: It's your sisters, We'd like to have a friendly chat with you. LINCOLN: (monotoned) Come in. (Luna opened the door and squeezed her way into Lincoln's room. The other sisters peeked out the door to see how things will work out.) LINCOLN: (saddened) Haven't I harmed you all long enough? (Luna puts her swollen hand on Lincoln's shoulder.) LUNA: Listen, little bro. We all know this wasn't meant to happen. We're not mad at you. But you did show how much you appreciated us as your sisters. We all love you Lincoln, No matter what. OTHER 8 SISTERS: Us too! LANA: I still don't like the color pink though. (Lincoln was moved by Luna's speech, happy tears filling his eyes.) LINCOLN: Aww, bring it here, girls! (Lincoln and his 10 love ball sisters hugged, but then the same gurgle was heard from Lincoln's tummy) LUCY: Uh Oh. Here we go again. LINCOLN: No, Luce, this is good! We'll all be a bloated and loved family! (Lincoln's skin turned pink, his arms and feet sunk into his body. He then swole up to between the current size of Lynn and Lucy. The sisters watched in happiness seeing their brother was becoming one of them.) SISTERS: Awwww! LYNN: Now we're a big pink family! Good job, Linky! LINCOLN: You're all welcome! Now who wants to have a sleepover downstairs?) SISTERS: We do! (The kids put on their pajamas (which was hard do their big bodies) and made popcorn, set up board games and got movies to watch They all had fun at it.) LORI: Well, won't you look at that! 11:00 PM, Time to hit the hay. LOLA: Yeach my bloated and pink belly needs a rest. LYNN: But, how will we sleep? Are bellies are to round for our beds. LINCOLN: I got a plan! (Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan layer on their stomachs, Lynn, Lincoln and Lucy belly stacked on top, Lana and Lola did the same after, and Lisa went on top.) LINCOLN: Good Night, everybody, I love you all to the moon and back. LUNA: Us too. SISTERS: Good night, Lincoln! (Luna kissed Lincoln's forehead and the 10 siblings happily slept.) THE END! Category:Pages you cannot edit